Lost
by mehjustanotherwriter
Summary: Quinn, Santana and Rachel, find themselves trapped in what seems to be a never-ending forest. Horror soon catches up with the trio and they soon find themselves thrust into their darkest nightmare. M forlanguage Fapezberry friendship and eventual Pezberry romance
1. Chapter 1

Quinn awoke suddenly. The sharp sting in her head causing her to feel dizzy. She shut her eyes tightly and took her hand to her head. She felt sick. Really sick. Frowning and with a slight wince, she removed her hairband from her bun to relieve tension and her hair fell from its neat and orderly place on top of her head and snaked down her shoulders and up, she massaged her temples before finally opening her eyes. A million and one thoughts whizzed through the girls head. Where the hell was she for starters? Her heart rate picked up slightly and she dizzily tried to get to her feet. That was her first issue.. Her body ached from the uncomfortable position she had been lying in. She noticed a tree just a mere few inches away from herself. She reluctantly pushed herself towards it, a small wince leaving her pink lips. With her back now firmly against it, Quinn stretched her arms behind her to hold a firm grip onto the bark. Her legs ached as she pulled herself into a standing position. Turning, she noticed nothing but trees all around holding the tree, she leant forward. This wasn't actually happening, right?

"Okay guys- this isn't funny anymore, you can come out now, ha ha, you got me." She called in an uncertain voice. She decided to push herself away from the tree. Although she fumbled slightly she managed to regain her stance. The rustle of the leaves under her feet. Her heart was increasing now. Last thing she remembered was going to sleep. Along with the rest of the New Directions, she had went camping. But they had camped on the outskirts of the forest. Not in the middle of it.

Quinn walked forward again, her arms outstretched in front of her, grabbing anything that she could latch on to. Another rustle of the leaves behind her causing her to jump. She smiled slightly, they'd given themselves away. She approached the noise. Behind a tree,

"Ugh my head."

"Rachel?" Quinn saw the smaller brunette lying amongst the leaves. Looking as dazed as Quinn did.

"Quinn? What happened?" Rachel scrunched her face and rubbed her head had an ache in her nose and her hand immediately rose to it. Rachel bit her tongue slightly to the pain The smaller girl reached her hand out to the blonde to help her up but Quinn had already turned with her hands firmly latched onto her hips. Her eyes taking in her surroundings to see which direction the camp had been. Rachel rolled her and got to her feet and rubbed down her dress, removing a small branch from her hair. "You wanna tell me why we're standing in the middle of the forest?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Rachel, why don't you tell me? Clearly you all thought it would be funny to drag me out to the middle of nowhere in my sleep and now that I've sussed you out, you're going to pretend that that isn't the case." The agitated blonde rubbed the back of her neck and avoided Rachel.

"I have no idea whatsoever about what you're talking about. But thanks for enlightening me. They've obviously gone and dragged the pair of us out here because we kept on fighting," she brushed at her arms, "Finn told me we had to stop but no, you had to just keep picking and picking, didn't you?"

The blonde sighed, "Yeah if you weren't so Goddamn annoying." She huffed and started walking away slowly, the weight of her now aching legs slowing her down.

"We- Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find those idiots and show them that I really wasn't in the mod for this." Quinn sighed and continued at a steady pace, leaving Rachel behind her. The brunette quickly looked around her before sighing and following Quinn. Like the blonde, she latched onto anything hadn't realised she'd be this tired by walking a mere two hundred yards. This really wasn't how she'd planned to spend her weekend. Even the camping had been a big iffy for Rachel but to have to be stuck, alone, in this forest, with the girl who hated her? She'd happily camp alone for days. They had only walked a few yards when another rustle disrupted them. Santana emerged from behind a tree, her hand held to her head and squinting. She looked at the two girls in annoyance.

"Who's bright idea was it to pull us out into the middle of nowhere?" She moaned.

Quinn folded her arms and looked to Rachel, "Oh geez San, I don't know, why don't you ask Rachel?"

Santana narrowed her eyes to the smaller brunette. Rachel felt uncomfortable, she was being ganged up by the two "scariest" girls in school. She wished more than ever that everyone hadn't dragged them out here. She had bet anything that it was Puck's stupid idea. Although she didn't know she had to be involved with it. She'd see the funny side if it had been Brittany in her place. But Rachel? That was like a death sentence. She swallowed thickly and pushed at her pencil skirt.

"Despite Quinn's conviction, no, I'm just as confused as you are, so stop looking at me like that."

Quinn looked to Santana who rolled her eyes, " I'm going to like Puckerman when I get my hands on him." She brushed down her arms and tried to make an effort with her hair.

"Uh- and what makes you think my boyfriend had anything to do with it?" Quinn asked, arms still folded across her chest.

"Oh please, this has Puck written all over it"

"She has a point you know?" Rachel piped in, beginning to walk off in a random direction. She wanted to get out here, and soon.

"Where is she going?" Santana questioned, leaning on Quinn's shoulder and lifting her leg to fix her shoe. She pushed herself off of the blonde and headed behind Rachel. Eventually Quinn threw her hands to her side and followed behind the pair of them.

They had been walking for two hours. Not particularly getting that far. The pain in their legs as well as their exhaustion, caused them to stop for several minutes at a time. Santana moaned as she rubbed the back her heel. "I hate this. I hate this so much. My feet are killing me."

"Yes, yes, we got that the first time you said it, Santana." Quinn sighed, "Why don't you take them off if they're hurting that badly? Although I do think it's weird that you seem to have shoes on and Rachel and I don't," She looked down at her now filthy feet and scrunched up her nose in disgust. Pressing forward Rachel soon noticed something.

"Quinn!" She grabbed the girl's arm quickly, "Look, look, a pathway, see? It's got stones and everything?" Her sudden enthusiasm caused the girl to pick up the pace to the narrow pathway. Rachel practically giggled with excitement as her feet met with the small pebbles."You know what this means right? Follow this and we're back to civilization." She squealed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course I know what it means I just. Well, I don't ever remember the woods have small pathways like this. It's not particularly big and I heard they only have one main pathway through it?" She raised her brow and looked down, "and I don't think this is it?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Santana muttered behind her, her arms folded tightly across her chest. One path throughout the entire forest? That sounds a bit stupid don't you think? Now which way do we go? North? Or south?"

Quinn sighed and turned her head, "North. South will just lead us deeper into the woods and I honestly don't know how much longer I can stick you two."

With little successes of finding anyone the trio grew cranky and agitated. Santana avoided the other two like the plague, making little or no effort to have a conversation with either of them, turning once or twice to tell Quinn how dead Puck was. The other two however walked on the grass alongside the path. The small pebbles were getting sore on their soles. They had small conversations. Much to Quinn's discomfort to admit but Rachel wasn't all that bad. She'd not admit that to anyone though.

"You think we should make a fire then? Because I can't see us finding anyone soon and it's getting pretty dark," Rachel said loudly, she hated that Santana was being stubborn with the pair of them.

"We can't it's illegal in this park Rachel," Quinn sighed.

"Well I don't see us finding any signs of civilization except for this stupid path," Santana extended her arms, "Jeez Quinn, loosen up a little, you're a bigger goody two shoes than Berry," Santana pointed to Rachel before picking up a few small branches, "Now let her light her damn fire." She sighed and took a seat on the grass, kicking off her shoes and curling her toes.

Quinn was too tired to retaliate, And Santana was just being a complete pain in the ass. She picked up a few stones and littered them into a small circle, throwing the sticks Santana had gathered and placing them inside them. "There you go Rachel, build your fire."

It didn't take the girl that long to eventually have the light going. Quinn and Santana had to listen to the brunette ramble on about how she had been in the girl scouts and that building fires had been almost like second nature to her. Santana yawned half way through the story, causing Rachel to get agitated and stop speaking altogether.

They hadn't had anything to eat. Despite Rachel telling them to look for Berrys, Quinn thought there was a very good chance of them getting sick whereas Santana, was too lazy to get up and eat anything.

Eventually Rachel gave up and curled herself into a ball beside the roaring flames. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Again Santana rolled her eyes and slumped down to her side. Quinn however didn't go to sleep. She poked at the fire. She was overthinking everything. Like she usually did.

She didn't understand for starters why they were here. Why everyone else had just dumped them

in the middle of nowhere and with Rachel of all people. Maybe Santana was right, maybe this Pucks idea. If that was the case she'd have to figure out a way to mess with him now. She smirked to herself before settling down between the two girls.

It was dark when Santana awoke to noise of leaves rustling. They didn't bother her too much. She stirred slightly before letting her eyes creep open. The three tall figures loomed over her, what now felt like very petite body. She was about to scream when she noticed Quinn and Rachel still sleeping. She bit her tongue and clamped her eyes shut. Maybe they were robbers. Maybe they were just looking for some items to steal. Maybe they'd just walk away and leave the three teenagers alone. She hated the guys more than ever now. Especially Puck. His ideas always failed and now look at what situation they'd found themselves in. She could almost feel them watching her.

"You know, we seem to have strolled on quite a few good looking girls here." One chuckled.

"Yes, they're all very pretty," she heard another one speak.

"We could take them? I'm sure they'd go for a bit on the market? If not, well we could always use the extra help with the work." Santana's heart thudded against her chest. She'd be surprised if they couldn't hear it. She lay motionless. Maybe they'd walk away and leave them be.

"Their clothes are strange, very.. short." One laughed. Santana felt disgusting. She wanted desperately to wake the others up. Get them to start running now and get as far away from these creeps as she could. Somehow she didn't see that happening. She knew quinn was a heavy sleeper. One time she and Brittany had plastered the girl's face in fresh cream and she hadn't noticed it until she woke up the next morning. She wasn't entirely sure about Rachel though. She'd like to think the girl would pick this up, due to her sensitive hearing. But the girl didn't stir. Santana felt them pull over their.. horses? What the hell did they have horses for? Santana felt this is as her ample opportunity to run. She jumped up quickly and nudged Quinn,

"Wake up, wake up," She hissed, leaning over the girl's body to try and reach Rachel, "Berry," she hissed, "We gotta go, right now." Santana kept her voice low as she noticed Rachel stir.

"What? What is it?" The girl said almost too loudly.

"We have to go, we have to go right now. Now help me with Quinn, please." Santana shook the blonde roughly, "Would you wake up?"

Rachel was about to shout. She was sick of everything Santana had beeen doing today. How dare she wake her up at this hour? Who did she think she was? Rachel was sick of it. Her thoughts changed however when she saw Santana's expression her head swivelled and she felt her eyes start to water. She looked back down to Quinn and nudged her along with Satana.

"What? What? What?" Quinn sat up suddenly and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh look, our sleeping beauties are awake." The biggest one smiled wickedly. Santana hadn't noticed it but Quinn had curled into her side. This startled Rachel however, she used to think the blonde was fearless, or would at least stand up for herself in this situation and seeing her small frame, it scared Rachel. If Quinn was scared then it really wasn't good. Rachel was tempted to curl up into the other side of Santana but one of them grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She whimpered.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" They stepped closer. The girls could see their clothing now. They were dressed in loose shirts and brown pants. They almost looked out of date. Quinn and Santana both rose to their feet slowly. Their eyes locked with Rachel's. The other two grabbed Santana and Quinn, the blonde gripped onto her best friend as she was ripped away.

"She wants to stay with you Princess," The man holding Santana sneered, "How pathetic" He chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up," Santana snapped at him, this only made him laugh harder.

"You really don't want to make me angry Princess, you'll regret it."

"I'm sure I will," Santana snorted, trying to sound brave. He tied her hands together and tied the other end to his saddle. The Latina looked over to see Quinn silently sobbing as the biggest of the three of them tied her small wrists to his saddle, he was practically right in her face. Santana wanted to hold her. She knew Quinn was a lot more fragile than she ever let on. She was a different person than what she showed to rest of the world. Santana's heart broke slightly as the girl looked down at her hands. Her tears falling thick and fast, "We're going to be okay Q, I promise." The blonde didn't look up to the girl, she let out a small cry and nodded her head.

On the other side stood Rachel, "Get off of me, I swear I will scream, I'll fight against you, don't think I won't. I'll do everything in my power until you let my friends and I go." She snapped as the man tried to tie her hands. Rachel, however was having one of it. She struggled for what felt like forever to Quinn, until finally the man got her hands clasped together for long enough to actually tie them. The three of them began walking. The girl's trailing behind them. Confused for starters.

Rachel turned her head to look over at the pair, Quinn still had her head lowered. She was terrified. Rachel could see it. Santana however was a different story. The girl walked tall, her eys fixated on the blonde. It was strange to Rachel, to see the Latina in this light. Caring and considerate. It was just unfortunate that these were the circumstances they were revealed.

It wasn't particularly long before they reached what looked like a small house. It was in what looked to be like the middle of nowhere. It had dark walls and a thatched roof. Very dated, Rachel thought. The three men roughly grabbed each girl and pulled them behind them. Santana noticed the insides to be very barren. Only three doors around the kitchen. She found that strange. They pulled them through to the last door. There was a small straw bed in the corner and an empty fireplace. It look uninviting. There stood a high window near the roof. Santana could slowly feel her heart sinking as they were pushed inside. The three men had evil grins on their faces.

"My, my, my, now what to do with you?" The smallest said, his voice lingering in the room.

"Screw you," Santana spat and rubbed her wrists. "Let us go right now or I will go all Lima Heights." The three of them laughed.

"Look at this one, she's got kick, I like that." He replied reaching forward to touch her face.

"Don't you touch her," Rachel snapped, stepping forward slightly. Santana sent her a death glare, she was on top of things, she didn't need Rachel messing that up for her, she would sort this all out herself.

"You should know that we're not gonna take any orders from you." He replied, stepping forward to Rachel, "This one is a hassle, took me forever to get her rope on."

The middle one chuckled, "These two really do have big mouths, don't they? I think they need to learn the lesson of speak only when spoken to? Don't you?" He grinned at his companions.

"You touch either of us-," Santana started.

"And what about you Blondie? You're awfully quiet?" Quinn's head shot up. Her tears were now dried onto her face. She hadn't any left. Her throat was dry and her palms were sweaty, the last thing she wanted was any of them looking at her, never mind talking to her. She peeled her eyes away from his and looked back to the ground. He grinned at her shyness. "At least one of them has a good head set onto her shoulders. A very pretty head too," He took a step closer. Quinns body shrunk within itself. She didn't want him anywhere near her. If people saw her now they'd question her. Say she was a fake, a phony, someone who clearly didn't deserve to be top dog at McKinley. But Quinn was scared, terrified actually. Getting kidnapped. It was her biggest fear. She wished it would only be a fear that would haunt her dreams. But now that it was a reality Quinn had seemed to disappear, fade from her usual snarky self. And it worried her friends a lot.

Rachel and Santana stood before him, no way would they let him near her. "You girls never learn do you?" The middle asked, "I told you princess, you really don't want to mess with us, we'll happily make you pay for fighting against us. Santana swallowed thickly, that was fine by her. Keep Quinn, and now Rachel, safe from whatever these monsters had intended to do with them. Santana would take it, hit after hit after hit. She'd happily to that, as long as the others were safe.

"Fine, give me everything yu got," She said, an unusual cockiness coming over her.

"Santana-" Rachel hissed. Although the Latina infuriated her, there was no way Rachel would let the girl come t any harm, "Don't hurt her, hurt me," She said with lacked confidence.

"Berry, shut the hell up, I got this," Santana hissed. This caused all three of the men to laugh. Mockingly. The brunettes looked at them, rage coming over each of them.

"Like he said, be seen and not heard, I guess you two just earned your first punishment." They both looked at one another. Swallowing thickly their eyes met those of their captors. The biggest stepped forward, Santana found herself closing her eyes, embraced for the impact that would be his fist and her face. It didn't come though. She creaked open her eyes to see him once again approaching Quinn,

"Get away from me," She whispered, backing up slightly, her eyes began to sting again as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She felt his heavy breathing run down her neck and she shuddered. Santana stood forward, as did Rachel, both trying to get at him. They were soon held back by the others. They watched as Quinn began to scream. And did she scream. The noise pierced through them. The big man tightly clamped his huge hand around her mouth and carried her off. Quinn's survival instincts kicking in as she thrashed in his arms. They were out the door in no time. The other two released Santana and Rachel.

"What the hell? Bring her back! It was our punishment, not hers, please!" She pleaded. She'd rather have them hurt her a million times over than hurt Quinn, anyday.

"Stupid girl. That is your punishment. She's getting hurt because of you. Now you have to deal with it." With that the pair of them left the room. Locking it behind the, Rachel charged forward, fists banging it,

"Please! Quinn? Quinn?" She started crying. The tears coming thick and fast. She slumped down the door in a fit. They'd let this happen to her. Her eyes raised to see Santana. The latina was running her hands through her hair, murmuring something in Spanish. Her face was pale white. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it had to fix this. She needed to.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel tapped her finger on the door. It had been five minutes. Five minutes since hose monsters had dragged a kicking and screaming Quinn from the room. Those were longest five minutes of the girl's life. The anticipation of waiting to see if whether or not the blonde would be returned to them alive. It killed Rachel, killed her that it was her fault Quinn was in this mess in the first place. She let her eyes drift to Santana.

The Latina was curled up in the corner. Rocking back and forth. Rachel knew the girl wouldn't forgive herself had anything happened to Quinn. She got to her feet and sat down beside her. It was weird. This girl, she was her enemy, or that's what the rest of the glee club had labelled them. And yet all Rachel wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That that was just an idle threat that they had made so the girls would shut up. Quinn would walk back into the room the same way she had left and they'd all be okay. She swallowed thickly and turned to the brunette, "She's going to be fine San-" She started and rested her hand gently on Santana's arm. Santana however was having none of it. She jumped to her feet.

"Don't touch me." She shouted, "This is our fault Rachel, hasn't it registered in that self centered head of yours? Quinn is out there. Out there with those, God knows what kind of people they are but clearly they're sick in the head because they took us to begin with!" Santana was angry, really angry. She was about to shout at the smaller brunette who was now shrinking into the wall when she stopped. Something pierced through her ears. Something that made her skin run cold. Her eyes glanced to Rachel who was now rising to her feet slowly. Her eyes glued to the door. Santana could see how glazed they now were.

The screams were deafening and they were undoubtedly Quinn's, they didn't last particularly long, not until they became muffled and eventually stopped. Santana was now at the door. Her fists thumping against it. "Please! Please, let her go. You can hurt me. Hurt me please! I'm begging you," She sobbed and slide down the door. Rachel stood numb however. She swallowed thickly and wiped furiously at her eyes. She could feel her heart thump hard against her chest. She wished they hadn't heard that. But then she thought that the screaming had probably started because of the angry yelling that had occurred in this room. She wouldn't put the blame on Santana though, she wouldn't even think about that. They both were responsible for Quinn's fate.

Rachel scratched her arm and slowly approached Santana again. Bending down to the girl, "San?" The Latina soon had her arms wrapped around Rachel's neck, breaking down into sobs in the girl's shoulder. Rachel however had been surprised and fell backwards slightly. She wouldn't question Santana's behaviour.

Santana pushed Rachel's hair from her face and dug herself into the girl's shoulder. Normally, the girl wouldn't show this softer side of herself, but she felt like right now she shouldn't hide that side of her. They already were in a vulnerable situation, Santana didn't care. Her mind was on her best friend. The best friend who she constantly had fights with. The best friend who was all alone the first day of cheer practise, the best friend who Santana introduced herself. The same best friend who was dragged out of this room kicking and screaming, the tears in her eyes and looking terrified. The same best friend who's screams would haunt the Latina forever. In a way Santana was relieved that it was Rachel she was stuck here with. Had it been Brittany she would have to be the strong one, the one who didn't try to look scared. At least with Rachel, they could cry together. The smaller brunette gently patted Santana's head. The girl could hear her now sobbing too,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't shut up when you told me too and I-"

"Rachel," Santana pulled away slightly, "Please ssh okay? They are sick people, they probably would have hurt one of us eventually I just wish it hadn't been Quinn," She trailed off. "You saw her face Rachel, this whole thing got to her way quicker than us," She sighed and sat back.

It was hours before the door creaked open. Rachel and Santana were huddled into the corner of the room. Rachel had her head rested on Santana's lap. She was fast asleep. The Latina had her hand rested softly on the brunettes head, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. She had to, right now, if she slept, who knew where they'd wake up. Her head bolted upwards as the door opened. She shook Rachel gently. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking to the door. The smallest one came in first. His hands had small traces of blood on them. Santana swallowed thickly as she noticed that the blood seemed to surround his knuckles. It didn't pass her that he had been punching the blonde. She bit back her tears, don't show him any weaknesses. Because right now, Quinn and Rachel were hers. He smiled wickedly at her before the second followed. Santana thanked God that he didn't seem to have blood stains on him.

"Where's Quinn? Where's our friend?" Rachel whispered quietly. The men grinned again.

"So that's Blondie's name. She was very careful about telling us that, guess we know now. Quinn. Pretty, it suits her I guess," The small one smiled, his eyes flickering over Santana who simply glared at him. She quickly rose to her feet,

"Where the fuck is she?" She snapped.

"Oh tut tut, that mouth of yours is gonna get poor Quinnie into all kinds of trouble. And she's not as weak as we thought. She could take a few more hits to break her." He said evilly. Santana held her tongue and leant against Rachel again. Her eyes full of hatred. The biggest one came in after. Quinn in his arms. She was pale white. Her cheeks puffy and her eyes wet. She was shaking slightly but avoided the eye contact of the two brunettes. Santana never took her eyes from Quinn's, even if she wasn't looking at her back.

Rachel studied the full extent of her body. Her skirt was ripped, nearly all the way up to her thigh, blood covering the bottom of it. She had more bruises on her face, more blood there too. Her shirt was torn, reveiling her slim stomach that now looked to have bruises and bite marks on it. Rachel swallowed thickly. She knew what exactly had happened and now? Now she felt sick. She pushed her hands behind her and to the wall. Her head spun and she felt as though she'd throw up, there and then. This couldn't have happened. Not to Quinn. This felt like one bad dream and she was going to wake from it any second. She nipped her arm, the tears falling thick and fast. She had to wake up. She had to wake up and go to school. She had to go to glee club and go through the verbal abuse from the rest of her teammates. She had to wake up. But Rachel didn't wake up. When she opened her eyes she stood in the same dingy room, with the same hurt Quinn and the same sick freaks that had brought them here. The smallest one took a step closer to the blonde, the biggest still had his hands tightly wrapped round her small arms. Quinn flinched and exhaled as his hand touched her face. The brunettes noticed a single tear stroll down her face.

Quinn could feel her heart beating faster against her chest. She didn't his grubby hands anywhere near her. She wanted to get washed. Get dressed. Take away his smell. His sweat. She closed her eyes as the back of his finger ran down her cheek. She made the mistake of letting out a small sob. She bit her lip instantly and her eyes rose to him. He chuckled at her. Laughed in her face. She wanted to wipe that smug look from him. How dare he take something like that from her and look pleased with himself. She noticed Santana stand forward slightly. Quinn brought her eyes away from her and looked at the ground. It wasn't long before Monster number 1 had his hands gripped around her cheeks. He pulled her from the grip that the big guy had her in and turned her head to Santana and Rachel. "You did this. Her beautiful face is all mussed up because you two don't know when to keep your mouths shut. Your carelessness hurt your friend. And she was such a bad sport about it too. Crying and pleading with me. Tut tut tut Quinnie" She shook her in his hands again. The tears started falling. She knew all eyes in the room were on them. She felt more mortified than she had an hour ago. She lifted her head slightly. How'd he know her name? She'd heard the pair screaming it when they left the room but he hadn't known it an hour ago. Her name was the only shred of dignity that she had left and now that had been taken from her. He laughed again, "Oh yeah, they told me your name was Quinn. I hope that's okay?" He said in a sickly sweet voice. She sobbed again. She felt pathetic. "And seeing as she was such a bad sport, she's earned herself another punishment." Quinn's blood ran cold. Santana's blood ran cold. Rachel's blood ran cold. "She's mine now," She chuckled and pressed his cheek against hers, "Don't you think we make quite the couple?"

Santana's fists clenched and her jaw tightened. She felt disgusted at how he seemed to be holding Quinn. Calling her his property. The extent of the girl's body hadn't passed the Latina. She just didn't want to think about it. Because if she thought about it she'd break down there and then. She didn't have time to respond though, Quinn was hurtled in her direction. Santana wrapped her arms around the girl protectively. Monster 1 laughed and blew a kiss, "I'll see you later Quinnie." He winked before calling the other two behind him. They watched the trio, sick smiles on their faces.

"More fun later then Blondie?" The biggest said before leaving and bringing a plate of bread into the room, "You're gonna need to keep your strength up," He chimed before locking the door. The three of them stood in silence before Quinn pushed away from Santana's arms and went to sit alone in the other side of the room. Santana and Rachel looked at one another in concern. Rachel took a step towards the blonde,

"Quinn?"

"Go away Rachel," Quinn said in a horse voice. It broke their hearts. Clearly it had come from the screaming. Quinn rubbed her throat and wiped her eyes furiously. Sanatan tried this time,

"Please don't isolate us, you wanna tal-"

"Do you think I wanna talk about it? Look at me. Really- look at me." She tugged at her torn shirt. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and rubbed her arm. "Of course I don't wanna talk about it! Especially not with you two. Please, just, just leave me alone." Quinn looked away from them and wrapped her arms around herself. They could hear her trying not to cry to herself. They both bit back their own tears as they watched her.

Quinn wanted them to stop, stop looking at her. Wanted them to stop feeling guilty. Because if they didn't stop it was harder to put it to the back of her mind. Harder to forget the feel of their hands on her. Harder to forget the feel of their lips on hers. Harder to forget that they had her. That they had broken her. And it was all Santana and Rachel's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

_Quinn was thrown to the floor, "That bitch bit me," The biggest snarled, holding his injured hand and looking furious. The smaller one smiled and bent down and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her by her hair to her feet. She hissed as her hand immediately went to the back of her head._

_"Biting isn't very nice Blondie," He smiled as he hit her in the stomach. Quinn gasped at the initial shock of it. Her hands leaving the perch of her head and wrapping around her abdomen. She bit her tongue. Tried not to scream now, they'd showed that that was something they found amusing, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. They all chuckled as she stood herself up straight and tried to control her herself. He pulled her by the hair again and towards him. "No point in trying to show you're brave now, Blondie. Blondie, that's not your name, is it sweetie?" Quinn stared at him, clearly it wasn't. "So what is your name?" Quinn stayed silent. They all did. Waiting on her to reveal herself. Quinn was a Fabray. And if being a Fabray had taught her anything it was a that a lot could come from a name, so with that she remained quiet. The smallest grew agitated and released her hair in boredom. Her hands raised to the point at which he had been holding on and rubbed it. Wincing to herself as she rubbed it._

_They all seemed to engrossed amongst themselves, they seemed to oblivious that she was even in the room. She thought about maybe sneaking past them, running into the other room, grabbing her friends and going. She bit her lip and tried ever so slightly to sneak away. Bad idea._

_The middle noticed, he grabbed her and snapped as he pushed her into the wall. She hit her head and felt the warm trickle of blood run down her face. She was dizzy now. She grabbed the wall with her hands trying as best she could to keep her stance. It was hard though. Her head pounded and the room was spinning. She had a ringing in her ears as she heard them laughing. She blinked her eyes furiously as she tried to at least focus on what was happening._

_She soon felt the strong grip of his hand around her throat, his other hand pressing her arm into the wall. She coughed violently as he held her tighter, trying to get her stuck hand to her neck. Her breathing became heavier until she felt him being pulled away. She let her hands roam the wall behind her as she leant against it, "We don't want her dead, idiot." The smaller one snapped._

_"I was teaching her her lesson, she needs to know she can't outsmart us," the other replied, a hint of hate in his voice. Quinn raised her eyes to the three of them. Her hand rubbed her throat. The pain she had been feeling made everything scarily real for her. She had to get out of here. She had to get Santana and Rachel out of here. She'd have to. She didn't get the chance to even put a plan into motion, the biggest grabbed her shoulders and pulled her across the room. Her feet skidded below her and she cried in pain._

_Her breathing increased and the tears continually flowed down her cheeks. This was her worst nightmare turning into a reality. Once again he pushed her onto the bed. She was sobbing hysterically now, any and all signs of the brave Quinn had vanished. He straddled her trying to lift up her long skirt. She desperately crossed her legs trying to make it difficult for him to get at her. She tried to hit him, she caught his chin and he hissed at her. Retaliating by hitting her face back. She cried in pain and tried to reach it. The others had now grabbed her arms and held her down._

_"Please! Leave me alone, just leave me alone." Again they chuckled. And that's when she screamed. A deafening scream that they soon stopped._

...

Quinn had her head rested against the back of the wall. A single hot tear rolled down her cheek. No matter what she did that same moment came flooding back into her memory. Santana and Rachel had been watching closely. Too scared to say anything. Too scared they'd upset her more than they already had. They didn't know what to say. How to comfort her. Not that they could. Quinn had made it very clear that she was not in the mood for any recollections for any forgiveness. They hated themselves for it. They looked at one another,

"What are we supposed to do?" Rachel whispered, her voice low and scared. She looked over to the blonde. Her feet were dirty and tapping the floor hastily. A sign that she was thinking. Something Rachel was uncomfortable with. She glanced over the rest of the girl's body. The deep bruises that were now laced up the girl's side were deep and dark. Rachel squinted slightly at them. She noticed the dark finger rings around the girl's wrist. Words couldn't describe how terrible she felt about Quinn being injured. She looked to Santana, who also seemed watching Quinn. Her eyes were glassy, Rachel knew that she was thinking the exact same thing.

"There's nothing we can do, we sealed her fate the moment we started arguing." She wiped her eyes, "We are the reason she's over there, over there looking.." She stopped and swallowed thickly. "You know."

"I'm a bad person.." Rachel said in a small voice. "I should have just listened to you and kept my mouth shut."

"Look, you didn't know. How were you supposed to?" Santana tried to comfort her, "We just have to make sure it doesn't happen again, okay? We can't let them touch her again. We have to promise that to her Rachel, even if she won't talk to us," She held out her pinky and looked at the smaller brunette. Rachel looked at her before nodding, linking her pinky with the girl. They'd have to at least try.

Quinn watched as the pair were wrapped in each other's arms. Trying to comfort one another. She was jealous. Jealous that they could be so strong and supportive. Jealous that there wasn't a scratch on them. She hated that she felt this way. That she was hateful. She knew she shouldn't be. She should just try and look past it. They hadn't done it on purpose. Of course they hadn't, they would never. They still did though. Quinn looked down at her bruised wrists. Her fingers traced over them lightly and she bit her lip. Wondering when they'd fade. Unless she really was unfortunate to have to induce it all over again.

She pushed that thought to the back of her head.

Lifting her eyes slightly, it hit her, all attempts to try and ignore Santana and Rachel had vanished in an instant, "This makes me a cheater.." She said in a sad voice. The pair raised their eyes to her. "I cheated. Again." She repeated slowly. "I cheated on Puck. I cheated."

"Quinn- you didn't."

"I did! I did. I cheated. They made me! They made me cheat!" She sobbed and got to her feet, running a hand through her hair, "I didn't want too. I didn't want too"

"Quinn please, you have to keep it down, I know that you're upset.."

"Oh sorry Santana, I'm sorry," Quinn snapped at her. "I'll keep it down, because if I'm quiet then of course, they're not gonna come back in here, are they? No. They'll just bring us daily plates of bread and keep us locked in up here! They would never come back in here with aggression and rape me!"

The two girls flinched as she said the word. The word they had been avoiding. The word they didn't want to bring up. Quinn herself looked shocked that she'd let her slip. It was like reality was catching up with her, she raised her hand to her mouth as the words left her lips. Now that she'd said there was no taking it back. She slouched back down against the wall and wrapped her arms around herself, scratching them lightly. Her eyes now glazed over. She raised thumb to her lips, careful not to hurt the cut that was still prominent there. She raised her eyes to the pair of them, her face scrunched up and she wrapped herself in Santana's arms,

"I just want my mom. I wanna go home and see my mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Santana rocked Quinn back and forth. Her eyes occasionally drifting to Rachel who looked about as stuck as she did. How were they to calm down this girl. Not just any girl. But Quinn. Quinn who had been singled out by this trio of rapists.

She bit her lip to the Latina and shook her head. Quinn had been calling for her mother for what felt like forever. Santana could now feel the damp tears on her shoulder. Something she would have previously scorned someone on. But not Quinn and not now. She pushed the blonde off of her slightly and pulled her blonde locks away from her damp eyes, "You okay?" she barely whispered. Quinn responded with a brief nod. Santana gave her a faint smile. She was thankful the girl had opened up to them, even if it was just a little. Turning back to Rachel she sighed, "we have got to get out of here, and fast."

"I'm sorry but how do you suppose we do that?" Rachel asked. "It's not like it's going to be easy. We don't even know where we are." Santana fought the urge to snap at her.

"Rachel, please don't be so negative. We can do this okay? I believe in you and I believe in us, we can get out of here, I know we can." She nodded.

"I've seen this place," Quinn joined into the conversation, "I mean, I know we all did, but when they- took me out back I saw it all." She nodded briefly. "The door out of here is literally a metre away. If we wait till they're gone we can-"

"We can't wait till they're gone" Rachel interrupted. "Who knows when that might be and I really don't want to see you get hurt again. Which reminds me- next time they come in here? I'm bargaining them for a swap. Me instead of Quinn."

"What?"

"Rachel, like hell you are." Quinn suddenly spoke up, it was like they were seeing a small flash of the old Quinn. "There is not a chance that I'll let you do that. In fact. You shouldn't even think about it. Got it?"

"I've made up my mind-"

"I don't care! You're not going to do that! I'm not letting either of you take the hit for me."

"Quinn, it's our fault," Santana started.

"No." Quinn paused. For a brief moment they thought she was going to cry. The blonde ran a hand through her long locks. Trying to stop herself from once again breaking down. She didn't need to show them any more of her vulnerable side. She'd already gave them enough tears in the past hour to last her. Quinn briefly closed her eyes and bit her lip. She did think it. She did. She thought what had happened to her was all their fault. That the pain was inflicted through them. But it wasn't. Not purposefully anyway. That's what she needed to tell herself. She looked between the pair of them. Fighting back her tears, "No, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what they were going to do."

Rachel swallowed thickly and looked at Santana. The Latina was holding Quinn's hand. Despite what she had just said, there really wasn't anything anyone could say to make Rachel feel less guilty about this. It was her fault. She needed to accept that.

...

They had spent a while planning an escape. Once they were sure that Monster number 1, the big guy and middle, as Quinn had called them, were gone they would use a bobby pin from Rachel's hair to try and unlock, as Santana said, "people from Lima Heights are pretty great at picking locks." They had put this together added with the notion that they would run off into the darkness once they were freed.

This plan didn't get the chance to be set in motion however.

The three of them had all decided that the men had left. It had certainly sounded that way. There had been loud laughing and cackling coming from the room outside their door. This had led them to believe that there had been more people with them. The noise had soon decided to die down and this was when they made their move. To their credit they had been close. Close to escaping. Picking easily at the lock Santana pushed the door open slightly. She gripped Quinns hand in hers, the blonde gripped Rachel's. They moved swiftly. Rachel had noticed Quinn's grip tighten slightly as they passed one of the doors. She let her eyes peer through the small crack in the door. She noticed that the pathetic excuse for the bed was covered in blood, as was the floor. She hadn't noticed but her hand was now clamped tightly over her mouth. Her eyes pricked slightly. She could the earlier screams echoing through her mind. It was only Quinn's tugging on her arm that brought her back.

Santana pushed her way through the furniture that was now scattered around the small room that clearly was the kitchen. She noticed the silver mugs populating the kitchen table. She furrowed her brows slightly. She'd have to admit it was a little strange to see them instead of bottles of beer. Her sudden interest had cost them however. They heard a sharp cough and Monster Number 1 emerged. He stopped to look at the three of them for a second before a sleeked smile crept across his face.

"Oh very good girls, very good. You're not just all some pretty faces." He chuckled. He staggered forward slightly, clearly a little drunk. He started to clap his hands loudly as he walked. Santana flinched slightly. "Very, very good!" He almost shouted.

The Latina looked to the exit and pulled Quinn and Rachel into her back slightly. They could make their run for it now. It was three on one, he couldn't take all three of them. She edged her way closer before noticing the door behind him creaking opening again. She stopped. Honestly, she'd been expecting Big Guy to come through but she was met with a nasty surprise. What left the room was a ginger haired man. He was big. Maybe not as big as Big Guy, but certainly not as small as Monster Number 1.

Rachel backed off a little. Who the hell was this new person? So there had been four of them. She watched the orange haired man walk slowly towards them. He stopped and smiled at each of them before turning to Monster Number 1, "this one," he grabbed Quinn's chin. "The girl with the hair of gold. She's your favourite?" He tilted her head slightly. "Oh- she's very pretty," he smiled to her. Quinn pulled herself away from him, "Don't touch me," she said steadily. Causing both Santana and Rachel to notice her sudden brave behaviour. Quinn didn't want to go through that again. And if that meant standing up for herself until they beat her black and blue? Then so be it.

She stared coldly at him. This caused him to grin. He latched his arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the others. She gave them both a look to stay calm. "Oh she's got a kick, I'm not surprised you like her."

"She's a screamer too," Monster Number 1 replied, practically giddy. Quinn turned a very dark shade of red. Santanas fists were curled in and very anxious to strike. She didn't though, in fear of her actions inflicting pain onto the blonde. Or even Rachel. Monster number 1, continued to nod. This caused the ginger one to look at Quinn amused. He raised his brow,

"Really?"

Quinn tried to push away from, "I swear to God, you stay away from me," she snapped.

"What are you going to do? Huh? If you fight me it'll just make me want you more," he purred. Quinn have him a solemn look. He chuckled. "Or you know.. I could aalways hurt one of those two. You're all great looking girls, I wouldn't mind my pick." He could feel Quinn's shoulder tense up beneath his arm. He smiled at her again, "I didn't think so. Now-" he said, turning Quinn to face the others, all three giving a brief moment of eye contact with one another, looking at Monster Number 1 the redhead spoke again. "Rope, and hurry up about it."

Rachel narrowed her eyes slightly. Rope? What the hell did he need rope for? She took in his entire stance. The way his arm lingered around Quinn's small frame. The way his fingers mindlessly played with a few strands of the blondes hair. How his clothes, like the others were just as old and dated. She noticed his mouth go to girl's ear as began whispering something to her. Something that clearly made Quinn go rigid.

"What did you say to her?" Rachel demanded. Only for Santana to grab her wrist and stop her from walking forward. "What, did you, say, to, her?" she asked again slowly. The man turned to look at Rachel, his eyes running over her petit body.

"You should really show more skin like your friend here," he shook Quinn from under his arm. The girl having a look of disgust in her face and trying again to push away from him. He pulled her in.

"What did you say? You've clearly terrified her..." Rachel trailed off. Noticing a flash in the blondes eyes before looking back at him.

"I just told her how I can't wait to get to know her better" he smiled sweetly.

"Bite me," Quinn retorted. This earned a laugh.

"Oh my my, I would dear but we're in company, but don't worry, I'll make sure I do. What kind of man would I be if I didn't do as people asked?" he ran his finger down her neck.

All this time, Santana been watching. Waiting patiently for the moment when she could ssnatch her bestfriend from the arms of this psychotic and let her run off. Even if that meant she'd be left to take the hits. She'd do that happily if it meant the two of them were safe. The redhead had noticed her white knuckles. He turned to Monster Number 1, who had now entered the room with the rope that was requested earlier. Taking a knife to it, he cut it simply. Throwing a piece to Monster Number 1.

"Tie that to Blondies wrists. And gag her" he said simply to him, handing Quinn off. She pushed against him. Skidding her bare feet against the stoned floor. Trying desperately to scramble away.

"No! No, back off." She tried to throw a punch his way, only to clip his shoulder. He grabbed her in frustration and threw her to the floor. Climbing onto her he grabbed her wrists.

"Oh- doesn't this feel familiar?" he chuckled to himself as Quinn's tears started falling. She kicked her feet out underneath him. The memories flooding her head. She shook it and repeated,

"No. No. No. No. No. please" she breathed as she tried to calm the tears that fell. He wiped them away softly with his thumb before gagging her like he was told.

Rachel and Santana were now holding hands. They're breaths caught in their throats. They blinked back anything that had now decided to emerge from their eyes. The desperation in her voice causing both of them to want to run to her. Santana wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face as he sat on her. Actually, she wanted to kill him. Quinn was only a kid in her eyes. And what this man had done to her? It made Santana sick to her stomach. Rachel felt it too. All the anger bubbled inside of her. She was never a violent person, she was a vegan for Gods sake. But never in her life had she wanted to hurt someone badly.

As they watched her the ginger stood in front of them. "Now ladies. Here's the thing. We normally don't do this. Really, we don't. But you're Friend? Well, it's not my fault my guy has picked her as his favourite. She's very beautiful, not that you two aren't, and he's always had a thing for beautiful women. Now- here's where you need to listen up. Normally the girls we take? We sell them off to the market, you know. Make a few silver coins off of them. But I can't see my guy letting her go that easily and if I'm honest with you, I wanna keep her too." An evil grin flashed across his face, "So I need you to do something for me, and if you don't? Well I'll sell you two to different buyers and I'll keep Blondie. If you do, I can let the three of you stay together. Considering how nice and thoughtful I am."

A muffled cry came from behind him, then a thud, which they only took as a punch. He smiled slightly.

"What is it you want from us?"

**Any ideas on what he wants? Let me know. I'd love to hear what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Noah Puckerman smacked his lips together and outstretched his arms. His hand hitting Finn Hudson square in the face. The bigger boy groaned,

"Dude!" He moaned and pushed Pucks hand from his face. He creaked his eye open and wiped his mouth. He slowly lifted his hand to his face. He shot up straight. It was eleven thirty. Eleven thirty! He turned to Puck and pushed him. "Wake up-" he snapped to his best friend. Puck stirred but didn't wake. Finn sighed and kicked him. "We slept in! Get up. I'll go get the girls." Finn pushed his way out of the tent. Puck watched him through squinted eyes and rubbed his Mohawk.

He honestly didn't mind sharing his tent with Finn. He didn't. He was a heavy enough sleeper to look past the large boys snoring but honestly, Puck wanted to share his tent with Quinn. He wanted to wake up in the morning with her sleeping soundly in his arms. And he was sure that would have been the case with Rachel, had Finn and her not being together. Tina and Mike were seemingly the only ones who got to do that these days. Not even Kurt and Blaine who had seemingly let Rachel join them in their tent. Then there was Santana. A last minute tag along. Who got to share her time with his girlfriend. Puck was slightly jealous. He wanted this to be romantic for them but Santanas sudden arrival had ruined only a small fraction of that. He shook his head. That wasn't fair. Santana had had a rough couple of months. Especially since she hand Brittany broke up. She and Quinn had been bonding and he liked to see that supportive side to his girlfriend.

He sat up slightly and pulled his pants on, pulling the belt tight. He lifted his shirt but stopped hearing Finn come crashing into through their tent door. Puck furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"The girls!"Finn panted, "The girls are gone." he pulled the boy by the arm roughly. Sweat seemingly tripping down his face. His eyes crazy wild. Puck quickly jumped up and followed him. He noticed Mike and Tina standing outside Quinn and Santanas tent. His eyes went to the sleeping bags that were practically hanging out of the door.

Tina lifted the dark blue on in her hands, nudging Mike lightly. She pushed her hand through one of the holes that poked through it. "What happened here?" She asked her boyfriend quietly. Mikes eyes drifting to the door. He leant down at the door. His eyes confused.

"Are these nail markings?" He asked to himself and let his hand run over the markings on the ground. He looked up at Finn and Puck. The two of them gaped at him. What was that supposed to mean? What was that supposed to mean? Just ask Finn was about Kurt and Blaine were standing behind them. Kurts face looked broken as he looked at the sleeping bags that were on the floor. They were in the same shape as Rachel's. He heard his heart pounding in his ears.

"Rachel- Rachel's not in our tent" he swallowed thickly. "Her stuff is everywhere..."

"What?" Finn interrupted. It was bad enough that it looked as though something terrible had happened to Quinn and Santana. But now Rachel? Sure they weren't together but he cared about her. "We have to find them..." He started as he began to walk off. They all watched him. "well! Are you all coming or not?" he snapped as he stormed off.

...

Rachel and Santana had seemingly interlocked their hands as they watched the big guy that stood in front of him. His devilish smile picking at the corners of his mouth. They hadn't any idea what his plans for them were. That scared them. That he was eerily quiet. It made them feel tense. Santana squeezed the girl's hand slightly as Rachel tensed. Her eyes glanced to Quinn who was bound and gagged on the floor. Rachel swallowed thickly as the blonde would occasionally flinch and try to hit the man that sat on her. The biggest man noticed this and turned to the man.

"Do with her as you please- I need to talk to our other guests."

Quinn shot her eyes open and turned her head to look at her friends. They saw it in her eyes. She didn't want to not be in their company. She didn't want to go away with him. Not that she could do anything about it. She looked at him, Monster Number 1, in his eyes. Begging him not to do anything. Not that that was successful. He pulled her by her wrists and to her feet.

Santana tightened her grip on Rachel's hand before pulling away and walking straight to Monster Number 1 and hitting him in the jaw. The man staggered to the floor and Santana turned to Quinn. Rubbing her knuckles. She pulled the gag from the blondes mouth and rubbed her cheek. Quinn simply gaped at her. Not entirely certain if she had imagined that or not. She looked to Santana and then the ginger man. He had a crooked smile on his face as he grabbed Santanas hair and pulled her into him. He brought her face to his cheek, Monster Number 1 got to his feet and rubbed his face. The ginger man tilted Santanas chin. "Everytime you do something stupid like that? Blondie will take the hit..."

Monster Number 1 grinned and immediately punched Quinn in the stomach. The girl groaned in pain. Trying very hard to keep her face straight. They were not going to get to her. Not this time. She'd be brave.

Rachel stood motionless. Everything had went relatively fast for her. Santana letting in of her hand. The punch. The other punch. Her mouth felt dry. She felt so powerless compared to the other two. Quinn. Quinn had been so brave. Rachel couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and heartache the blonde had been through. She couldn't even imagine. Then there was Santana. Rachel would have to admit. She'd seen the Latina in a new light. She flinched as the ginger man grabbed the girl by the hair. She was feeling particularly protective. That wasn't something she'd usually feel for Santana but now, now she was.

She watched as Monster Number 1 clamped his strong hand over Quinn's mouth and began to pull her from the room. They could her screaming their names as she desperately tried to get away from Monster Number 1. Rachel turned to look back at Santana and Ginger as he pushed the Latina back to the girl. Rachel furiously wiped her eyes as she tried to drown out the blondes screams. She lifted her eyes to Ginger and cleared her throat.

"What- what is it you want us to do?" She stammered.

He looked satisfied, his eyes occasionally drifting to the back room door. "I'm going to need you two to come down to the market with me..."

The pair of them furrowed their brows, not entirely sure at what he was getting at. "Market?" Santana enquired, she reached her hand to the back of her head as she rubbed it.

He nodded, "well you're all good looking girls. I mean- not that my friend will even let anyone get a sniff of Blondie. But you two? You're very attractive too. You're gonna come to the market with me, and we're going to see how much you two are going to be able to go for-"

"What?" Rachel suddenly echoed. "You said the three of us would be allowed to stick together!"She stepped forward slightly and he raised his hand to her, pointing to the door at the back of the house. She held her breath and stood back.

"We need to see how much people are willing to pay for you... I'm sure it won't be cheap," he grinned. "Then, then we'll just have to see what happens. Now- you'll come along with me so we can be back for tomorrow evening."

"What now?" Santana looked to him. Slightly confused.

"Did I stammer?" he spat to her. "Yes now" He reached forward and grabbed Rachel's wrist.

"Well what about Quinn?" Rachel asked in a small voice. Ginger raised his head.

"Quinn huh? Suits her. Well Quinn, she can stay here. She's got company." He opened the door and in walked the other two. They smirked at the pair of them as they walked into the house. They both felt a strange tingle run down their backs. They glanced at one another. They needed to get out of here. Ginger grabbed their wrists and began to tie them.

"Alright. Lets go." He started as he sat and his horse and pulled them belong behind him.

Santana turned to Rachel as they started. "I'm going to get you out of this, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been getting a ton of messages about this not being Faberry… It clearly says in the description that it isn't and this story is also tagged as Quinn, Santana and Rachel. Sorry for any confusion.**

Santana and Rachel had been dragging their feet behind them. They were exhausted. The sky was continually getting darker and their feet ached from the two or more hours they had been walking. Santana, unlike Rachel had been picking at the ropes that were tightly bound around her wrists. She seemed to be getting a little space through it. Ginger hadn't been talking a lot. And when he did they went along the lines of, "Money, expensive and Quinnie."

Rachel was in a trance. They were going to be given an estimated price and if Ginger liked it, they would never see their friends, Finn, or Quinn again. It was a sad thought really. Something she tried hard to push to the back of her mind in fear of it popping up again. It was difficult and she couldn't hold in the hot tears that rolled down her cheeks. Rachel's eyes wandered to Santana.

Drifting towards her 'vain' attempts at trying to break free. She admired that about the Latina, her determination. She was showing a side to her that Rachel had never seen before. Yes, she had always thought of Santana as this headstrong, go your own way type of girl, but this was different.

Sinking her teeth into the loosened rope,Santana tugged at it. They were going to get out of here. They'd find the others, call the cops and go and save Quinn. Then they'd make these assholes pay for what they did. Like Quinn hadn't been through enough already? She pulled at it again. A sigh leaving her lips, it seemed almost impossible. She glanced over to Rachel. Noticing the wetness on her face she felt her insides break a little. Rachel had fairly held her own but now,Santana could see, she was at breaking point. With a look of determination on her face she tugged at the rope again. And again. And again. Until finally, her left wrist slipped through.

She gaped at it for a moment. Had that actually worked? Had she actually managed to do that? She continued to stare it for a second, until finally a smile crept across her lips, she did it. She actually did it. In the sheer excitement of it all she turned to Rachel. The brunettes eyes widened.

"Santana!" She started, a little too loudly. Ginger turned around quickly but Santana had brought her wrist under the other one. She smiled at him sweetly before he turned away again. Bringing her finger to her lips she gestured to Rachel, before, finally, she began loosening the other one.

...

Quinn was exhausted. Physically, mentally. Her body ached. Ached so terribly. Monster Number 1, pulled her into the back room roughly and pushed her in front of him. Ready to turn to leave the room when he stopped. A wicked grin spread across his face. He brought his hands together and raised his brow. Licking his tongue over his lips to moisten them as he began speaking, "You should feel lucky really... I choose you." Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Despite her terror for him she still wanted to try and hold her own. She knew he'd picked her because she looked like she was the most vulnerable. In some cases that was right. She could be vulnerable. She found her hand going to her elbow as she watched him. Almost like he was circling his prey. "I'm glad your friends were the little Bitches they were, guess I wouldn't have wanted you then..." He trailed off, "Although your beauty would have been hard to resist after a while." Her stomach turned, had he realised she was nothing but a seventeen year old girl? Not that that would possibly matter to him. She tasted disgust in her mouth and found herself taking a small step backyards as he lifted his hand to her. Hadn't she endured enough during the past few hours? Seemingly not.

"Oh what's wrong?" He asked, had she not known any better she may have said there was slight compassion in his voice. She shook that away immediately. She raised her eyes to lock with his. Those beady little eyes. Always watching her, always... She could feel her eyes glazing over but she swallowed that away. Carelessly bringing a hand to her cheek to wipe it. Holding her head high and clenching her jaw, she watched him. Praying he'd leave her alone. Not that being alone was any better. Not that Santana and Rachel were here to let her cry into them. She wouldn't tell them of the ghastly things he did to her but to be wrapped in their arms would help her forget for a minute.

Tugging at her ripped dress she took another step back again. "Yes- I'm going to love having you stay here with me. Who knows what the future-"

"My boyfriend won't be very happy about that..." she started, immediately kicking herself for letting something like that slip.

"Boyfriend?" He arched his brows. "Who'd have thought eh? Well I don't know why he would care. Why would he want a slut like you?" he snickered.

Quinn could hear her heart pounding in her ears. He was right, why would Puck want her now? She had cheated. She promised she would never cheat on him. Not ever. She took a step back against the wall. Her arms spreading slightly as she met with it. Her head was spinning. She felt his grubby hands on her. And she wriggled away. "Get off, get off, get off!" she squeaked. Her hands going over herself. She opened her eyes to see him standing there. Dark eyes, confused. His hands hadn't been on her. She could feel the beads of sweat trickling down her nose. Her heart rate increasing and hands shaking. He took a step towards her but for the first time since it happened, she retaliated. Really fought back. Raising her arm quickly she made a quick swipe of the wrist. He screamed in pain as his hands went to his face.

Dark pink scratch marks were left down on the side of his cheek, coming over his eye slightly. Quinn stood up straight, watching him curse her. Eyes noticing the door she made a run for it. It was unsuccessful. She felt the sharp sting of her hair being pulled and soon she was in his arms again. She threw her head back slightly, the tears falling thick and fast.

"Please-" she barely whispered. This was resulted with a jab at the ribs and a quick bend of the wrist and she was on her knees. Breathing heavily her hands met the stone floor. Her back was arched and she was coughing loudly. Monster Number 1 slowly bent down beside her. Grabbing a tuft of her blond, golden locks between his fingers and lifting her to look him in the eye he responded,

"You're going to regret that dearly my sweet..." he pushed her down before turning sharply on his heels and walking out of the room.

...

Santana continued to stare at the ropes in front of her. Biting her lip slightly she contemplated on what to do. Turning to Rachel she nodded towards her wrists. The brunette understood. With that, Santana pulled her other wrist free. Carefully dropping the rope to her side, her eyes fixated on Ginger, she made her way to beside Rachel. Hastily she got to working the ropes around her wrists. Now they'd have to cleverly work out this one. They continued walking, unsure of what to do next until finally. Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and stopped them. Rachel looked at the Latina curiously, unable to know what she was doing. Ginger on the other hand kept going. Knowing none the wiser. After he was a good bit away, Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her behind a tree...

They'd done it. It was so easy too. They couldn't believe it really. Santana poked her head around the tree. Unable to get the smile off of her face. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She felt Rachel's hands grabbing her shoulders pulling her around to face her. She too had a huge smile on her face. Before Santana knew it she was embraced in a tight hug. Had it been a few days prior she would have pushed the girl away. But now? Now she embraced it and tightened her own arms around Rachel's small frame. After a moment they pulled apart. Looking at the expression on Rachel's face Santana raised her brow, "What?"

"Well... What do we do now?"

**I don't know when Quinn is going to show up again so I thought I'd write that little bit in.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Finn! Slow down!" Puck shouted from behind him. Pushing the drooping tree branches from his face. He was followed by Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina. "Would you stop?"

Finn stopped to look at him. His hands went to his face in an attempt to calm himself. He turned round to face his best friend. "We've got to find them," He said calmly.

"You think I don't know that?" Puck almost snapped. "I'm just saying, we've been walking in circles for hours. And look where that's gotten us. Nowhere! And it's almost dark now! I just think we should head back to the camp. Call the cops and think about how to find them logically..."

"Hes got a point you know," Blaine stated, "Who knows. They could be back at the camp right now, laughing at how stupid we've all been to fall for their prank."

"That's ridiculous." Tina muttered. They all turned to look at her. She hadn't said a lot since they started their hunt. And when she did, she commented on the rapidly darkening skies.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked.

"Think about it. Quinn and Santana, playing a prank on us? With Rachel? That makes no sense. Then there's their sleeping bag. None of them would go to those lengths, dragging them through mud, just to trick us- it would seem out of character-"

"Finn!" Kurt interrupted,running after his brother.

"You don't really think they've been taken?" Puck asked quietly. He'd been avoiding that scenario all day. Hoping, praying that in some bizarre way maybe they had been messing them about. He looked to his friends, Blaine have a slight shrug, not confident on anything he said being reassuring. Mike patted his shoulder.

"Finn, would you slow down? What about going back to camp?" Kurt asked as he neared the taller boy. "we'll find them. Trust me."

"Don't you get it? They were pulled from their tents as they slept Kurt. They were pulled. I don't care what Blaine says, Or the fact that Puck wants to go back to camp, which is so frustrating given that his own damn girlfriend is missing!"

"Hes just as scared as you- he's thinking sensibly."

"Screw that! If we head back now we're wasting time," A small tear left his eye, he rubbed it quickly, "They all mean something to me you know? First love- love of my life- even Santana with my disastrous first time," A small chuckle escaped his lips before he turned serious again, "I'm not going to betray them by heading back to camp."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. We'll stay here, if that's what you want," he placed his hands on his hips, eyes roaming round him. Looking for their next direction to head into. Then he stopped. Something had caught his eye. He reached for Finns arm and turned him slightly, "There," he gestured.

Finn turned in the direction. He bit his lip as he approached the object. The others had caught up by now. They watched him.

Picking up a muddy shoe, he raised his brows. They were a good bit away from the camp now, surely it didn't belong to one of them?

"Let me see!" Mike suddenly shouted, racing towards Finn and snatching the shoe from his hand, "This is Santanas." He looked up at the tall boy. "She had bought them for cheerios practise, but Sue had said they were a bit too pink," He pointed to the single faded pink line down the side of the shoe.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Positive."

...

Rachel jerked up. Her back ached slightly and she clenched her eyes trying to stretch it. Her hand was met with that off a damp walks. Her eyes shot open. She found herself surrounded by tall sickly grey walls that seemed to reach a grey, concrete, roof. She pushed her hands behind her and rose to her feet. Hearing the fast pound of her heart in her ears, Rachel's breathing increased.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" Rachel squeaked as she rubbed her eyes. Her eyes roamed the room, "Santana? Santana?" She almost whispered the second one. "Santana please..." Rachel finally let everything consume her and she fell to her knees in a fit of tears. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. How they had found her. She and Santana had been extra careful not to walk anywhere open. So so careful. She buried her head into her knees. She knew these men had thought of tears as weakness, and they ridiculed weakness. But Rachel didn't care. She didn't care about the taunts she would receive. She just didn't care. She was alone, and in this place.

"Rachel..." A voice suddenly started. It caused her to lift her head quickly. "San- Quinn!" she breathed, happy to see at least one familiar face. She quickly got to her feet, ready to approach the girl when she stopped, took in the girls appearance.

She looked severely different from what she had a mere few hours ago. Well, what Rachel could only believe to be hours. Quinn's body was black and blue, almost like splattered paint against a plain white canvas. Her blonde hair was messily dropped around her slender shoulders. Her clothes were torn more than what they had been. Her top was almost miniscule and her skirt was ripped up both sides. But her face. Quinn's face was flawless. It didn't have a scratch to its name. Rachel found that curious.

Swallowing thickly and sniffing, Rachel gaped at her. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Oh Quinn... Quinn I'm so sorry! We were gonna come back for you! Save you from those monsters, I promise we were. But they got me, I- I don't know how, but they did, and Santana, I don't know where Santana is," not having the Latina here made her feel almost lost, yes she now had Quinn, but that wasn't the same. She needed Santana. Just as she was about to go Quinn cut in.

"Why'd you do this to me Rachel?" Quinn asked in a plain, monotonous voice, hazel eyes piercing brown, "Why'd you hurt me?"

"Quinn I-"

"you did this to me. You hurt me."

"No I didn't mea- I"

"You made me suffer. You let them put their hands on me Rachel. Made me bruise. Why'd you do that Rachel?"

Rachel swallowed her tears and shook her head. She stared at the blonde slightly, not entirely sure on what to say, she rubbed her eyes before Quinn started again,

"You're gonna kill me Rachel"

...

"Wake up. Wake up Rachel. You're okay. It was just a dream, please stop crying, you're okay."

Rachel pecked her eyes open to see a very scared looking Santana. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before lifting her hand to her cheeks. They were damp. She looked back to Santana. "What happened? Wheres Quinn?"

It was Santanas turn to look confused,"What did you dream about?"

Rachel gaped at her. "I dreamt about her. She was so hurt Santana... I hurt her she said," She found her arms going round to the back of the Latinas neck, nestling her face into the raven coloured hair, "What are we gonna do, we need to save her..."

Santana sighed, "We're going to go back to that camp of ours, we're going to get Finn, and Puck and Mike and Blaine. And we're going to get them to help us kick those guys asses. Especially that stupid Monster Number 1, Puck will kill him with his bare hands after he finds out what he did. Everything is gonna be okay," she pushed Rachel in front of her slightly and cupped her face, "I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**A lo-ot happens in this chapter so It's a little longer.**

Rachel stared into Santana's eyes. Her head nodding frantically. "Okay, okay. You definitely promise?"

"Rachel look at me, you think I'm going to let my best friend rot away with those creeps? If Puck doesn't kill him, I sure as hell will. Now come on," Santana held onto Rachel's hand and helped her up to her feet. Without thinking her hand went to the girl's hair as she began to pick out the odd leave or two that had managed to entangle themselves. Santana smiled at Rachel and took her hand again. Rachel had to be admit, no matter how disastrous the situation had become, being with Santana made her feel safer.

Following behind her, Rachel began to think through over in her head. Once they had found everyone what would they do? Call the police or go straight to the cabin? Eight on four would surely be an easy enough fight. Then there was the fact that, were even back at the house anyway? Santana and Rachel had escaped and that could have been enough to make them pack up and leave. Then where would that leave Quinn? Would they kill her? Would they take her with them? Rachel analysed this all in her head. They needed to have a good plan, no, a great plan if they were going to be the winners of this.

"Santana- do you even know where you're going?" She asked the Latina who powered on ahead. She didn't even turn to face Rachel, only called over her shoulder;

"We were camping at the edge of the lake, see that river," she let her left hand extent out, not looking in it's direction. "I have a feeling that that's gonna lead us to where we need to go." She was fast paced with her speech. Rachel nodded in agreement, despite Santana not being able to see her.

"You think they're worried?"

"Well- I'd like to think so. We've been gone all day.." she stopped for a second, her mouth hanging open slightly. They had been gone a day and already Quinn had been raped twice. Santana found herself crying. The rustle of Rachel behind her caused her to wake up from her daydream, wipe at her face and walk on. The thoughts still rummaged through her head though. She figured it was something she'd never really get over. She felt Rachel's fingers with hers and she smiled slightly before walking on again.

It didn't take too long for them to reach the campsite. They saw the state of the tents and found each other gripping their hands a little too tight. The sleeping bags had been dragged from the tents, more importantly, Santana had noticed, their tents. Not Puck or Finn's tent, or Tina and Mike's, but theirs. Hers and Quinn's. Rachel's…. She felt a lump swell in the back of her throat.

"We- were pulled from our beds?" she whispered to the brunette.

Rachel rose her eyes to look at her, shaking her head quickly, "No- no. I don't think so.. where are the others?" Santana didn't answer. She found herself exploring the camp. Her hand left Rachel's as she went to her own tent. The one she had shared with Quinn. Peeking inside, she felt her stomach drop. She packets of food opened and half eaten inside. She remembered how the pair of them had decided to have a midnight feast. At the time where nobody could judge the amount of fatty foods they had eaten. They stayed up for a while that night, Santana remembered. They had talked for hours. But now, as she looked inside she could feel her stomach grow uneasy. It didn't look right. She stood back slightly and noticed the dark finger marks in the dirt. Bending down she let her fingers run over them, it was then that she noticed the small fragments of muck in her fingernails. Santana choked a little before resting her hand under her chin. It was Rachel's calling that caused her snap back into reality. She swivelled her head to see the girl, screaming at the top of her lungs,

"Finn! Kurt?! Anyone.."

Santana raised her head and raced over to Rachel, her hand quickly clamped over the smaller girl's mouth, "What the hell do you think you are doing Berry?" She stared into her eyes for a moment, "for all we know Ginger is close by and you wanna scream at the top of your lungs? Please- tell me how that's a good idea?" She gently took her hand away.

Rachel straightened out her dress, "I was just curious to see if they would come? I think it's weird that they're not here.." She huffed in a true Rachel manner.

"Yeah, well, don't scream again. For Quinn's sake as well as our own." She murmured before going back to her tent. Rachel quickly followed,

"So what did you find?"

…

"Are you sure that that's Santana's?" Blaine questioned what felt like the fourteenth time to Mike.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Santana's, believe me."

Puck snatched it from his hand and held it, inspecting it, "So what does this mean?" He cocked his head to the side slightly. "We just follow a trail of clothes or?"

"Don't be stupid. I don't know what it means, but one things for sure we're on the right track anyway," Kurt turned his head to look at Finn, "so what do you wanna do now? Go back or press on?" They'd naturally equipped to Finn being the team leader, whatever he instructed they usually followed. On the rare occasion someone would usually interject and seeing as that someone wasn't here they were up for anything he suggested.

"I think right now? This tells us we need to press on, if we get tired again, I promise- we'll head back and-" He stopped. Causing confused looks on his friends' faces.

Tina was the first to ask. "Fin-"

"Ssh," he raised his hand to shut her up, even taking a small step forward. "You guys hear that?" He asked, his voice so low they could barely hear him, "There it is again." He started walking forward. His face in some sort of emotion even they didn't understand. They all glanced at one another before walking behind him.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked him.

"Can't you hear?" Finn retorted, pushing various branches out of the way. "That's Rachel!"

…..

"See these?" Santana ran her finger along the ground. "I think they're mine," she held her hand out to Rachel who took it carefully. Her thumb ran itself over Santana's nails before the girl strangely found herself pulling them away in embarrassment. "Or- or Quinn's. I didn't really look at her nails." She stammered. It was new for her, this feeling she got when Rachel held her hand. Different. She shook her head. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that. She scratched the back of her neck before taking Rachel's hand quickly, examining her nails and then dropping it again. She didn't have dirt to the same extent as Santana did in hers. She turned her head to look back at Rachel's tent, "you check it out?"

Rachel nodded. To her it looked perfectly fine, despite the sleeping bag having been hanging halfway out the door, it didn't look to be in the state Santana and Quinn's was. "Yeah- it's fine." She found herself sitting on her honkers, playing with her fingers slightly she let everything rummage through her mind before finally she looked to Santana. "So what do we do now? Do we leave here and get the police? I know that we're only half an hour away from the exit.. and maybe that's where the others went? Maybe. Or should we just grab a big stick and go and rescue Quinn?" Her eyes glazed over. They were at a crossroad. Either way could work out miraculously or go very very wrong so they had to tread lightly.

Santana furrowed her brows. Why had all the power been turned on her all of a sudden? She and Rachel needed to work at this together. And they couldn't exactly sit here and waste time. They'd already been here an hour and still hadn't decided on what to do. She lifted her eyes and sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea what we can I-"

Rachel held her hand up. Santana noticed the look of confusion on her face,"Rache-"

"Sssh," Rachel said quickly. Her musical abilities had made her sense of hearing a lot better than the ordinary person. She slowly got to her feet, her hand still extended. Her head turned in the direction of the noise. Santana soon felt the need to get her feet too. She wasn't entirely sure what it was the Rachel had heard but it had made Satana grow nervous. Before she knew it the figure of Finn Hudson, quickly followed by the other 5, came crashing through to the clearing. A small scream left Rachel's lips but soon, she was running in the direction of Finn and practically jumping into his arms.

Santana folded her arms across her chest and tried very hard to hide her jealousy. Not that she felt jealous of Finn- she felt jealous that Rachel had someone and she didn't. At least, that's what she told herself anyway. Before she even had time to greet them she found herself strongly wrapped in the arms of Tina Cohen Chang. She patted her back awkwardly before gently pushing her away. "Where the hell were you guys?" Tina stammered, "You're filthy.." she lifted Santana's arm easily and inspect the mud that was laced up it. She raised her eyebrow to the girl. Santana turned to Rachel, who was presumingly being hugged to death by Kurt.

"We- uh.. we."

"Yeah, where were you? We've been looking all day-" Santana found her hand going to the back of her neck as all the questions began to consume her. Her eyes met those of all that were focused on her.

"We-"

"Where's Quinn?" Puck interrupted. She knew it was coming, she wanted to avoid it. Not look him in the eye. She bit her lip and swallowed the lump that had nestled itself in her throat. "Santana?" He asked, this time more coolly, the last thing he wanted to do was shout.

Santana lifted her eyes to his. Her face was straight as she stared at him. Really- this was killing her. What was she supposed to say? "Oh- some guy has here. We kinda just ran off without her.. oh did mention? Yeah, he raped her too..probably more than twice. And it's my and Rachel's fault." She shook her head rid of those thoughts and looked back up at him. His face was serious. She'd never felt him be so intimidating before.

"She.. we left her," Rachel stepped forward, looking at Puck. His face fell.

"What do you mean you left her?" Finn questioned, his voice suddenly higher.

The pair of them stood there. This was pure agony. They'd never felt so awkward. "I meant it like I said it," Rachel responded. She took a timid step forward and took Puck's hand in hers, "I am so so sorry."

"Would one of you care to explain what the hell you mean by you left her?" Finn questioned louder.

Rachel let go of Puck's hands and took a step back to Santana, with a brief nod of her head she turned to look at the five of them. "We were taken.." She started.

"And well- somethings happened and we left Q behind.." Santana finished.

"Taken?"

"Guys?"

"How the hell could you leave her?" Puck started, his hand running through his mohawk.

"We didn't mean to.. we, they wanted to take Santana and I to some black market.. but they wouldn't take Quinn because- because.."

"Because!?" Finn started. Santana felt a single tear stroll down her face.

"We're sorry.. but we thought we could get you guys and go back and get her..?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Puck had slumped himself to the ground, his hands around the back of his head, leaning over his knees. Finn mumbled some things under his breath. Mike was consoling a now crying Tina and Kurt and Blaine simply held one anothers hands, not entirely sure of what to do or say. The two girl looked at one another. The conversation had been very quick and very heavy and they hadn't even gotten to the worst of it yet. Santana let her eyes fall to Puck. She gently bent down to him and held his shoulder.

"Look.. we uh- we didn't mean for it to happen. And honestly, I really- really- wish it had of been to take the fall but he liked her more.. Puck, we need to go and get her." She extends her hand out to him. He takes it and brings himself to his feet, leaning forward to her ear,

"I know you're keeping something from me."

…..

It's cold now. Damp. Quinn wraps her aching arms around her chest. Her tee-shirt is nothing more than just a small piece of fabric now. She's trying to keep warm. She crosses her legs to try and keep any heat surrounding her. She can't cry anymore. She's cried too much. She gently rests her now pounding head back against the wall.

Her mind wanders to Rachel and Santana. She wonders what they're doing right now. If they're safe. She then finds herself thinking of Puck. How heartbroken he'd be once he found out she'd did this to him. If he ever got the chance to find out. In a way Quinn hoped that would happen. She'd never be able to look him in the eye. Not after everything that had happened.

The small candle that had been left in the particularly dark room was soon burning out and Quinn felt a hot tear roll down her face. It'd be gone out soon, and she'd be shut into the darkness. And alone. Shakily, she got to her feet and carefully lifted it. She sat back down in the spot she had been before and placed the candle beside her. She felt safer with it there. Quinn would try and sleep soon. She should try and sleep soon. At least there she gets a little time to hide. She knows he's going to back in her again. It's only a matter of time. Something else she had lost. How long exactly had she been here? She gently pushed her blonde locks behind her ear and rested her eyes.

It wasn't particularly long until Quinn was awoken. The candle had gone out by now and she had been plunged into the darkness like she hadn't wanted to. Her head moved in the direction of what she could only assume to be the door. There was a loud crash and various items smashing. Her hands went to her side in rigid fear before she snapped out of it and got to her feet. Using the wall as a guide she walked to the other corner of the room. To say she was scared was an understatement. Her heart pounded loudly and she could hear it. The fast thumping against her chest.

The door crashed open and in stepped Ginger. Looking bigger and scarier than ever. Quinn slipped down the side of the wall. Embarrassed that her brave facade was once again lost. He scanned the room quickly, almost missing her pathetic form in the corner when he suddenly noticed. Quickly he took a step towards her and grabbed her by the wrist to take her to her feet. He then placed his arms around her slender waist and pulled her into the kitchen. His hands felt icy on her skin, and for a moment, she was distracted. The immediate heat that hit her when she was pulled into the kitchen unconsciously made her body relax. It wasn't until he realised her and grabbed her chin instead that she was awoken from her daydream.

"Where would they go?"

Quinn furrowed her brows, "What?"

"Your friends. They escaped. Now. Where would they go?"

Quinn's heart lept. She couldn't contain the smile that was slowly forming on her face. "They escaped?" She asked as if she hadn't heard it correctly.

"Where would they go?" He snapped.

Quinn raised her eyes to look at him. There was nothing more he could do to hurt her. She'd been through it already. The next best thing he could do was kill her and honestly, she didn't care if that became the case. She placed a smile on her heavily bruised lips and shook her head slightly, "They got away. They escaped and run off. Where to? I'll never tell you."


End file.
